


Friendship is (white) magic

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But make it double, Captain & Setter, Come Swallowing, Cosplay, Daddy Kink, Facials, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: Piles of papers stack on Kuroo's office desk. More reports to fill up, less fun to be had. Another boring day, he thinks, but that changes the moment Kenma and Hinata show at his door to cheer him up.Thank goodness for having the best friends he could ever ask for, bringing a present he won't forget~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Friendship is (white) magic

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick one for Nekoma fans!

University student, stock trader, professional gamer, youtuber, CEO of Bouncing Ball LTD. All of these describe Kenma Kozume. Today another specialty has been added to his repertoire — cosplayer.

"How does it look?" he puts on a long white cloak with a cat-eared hood hiding his face, holding a long wooden staff to complete the 'white mage' look.

Hinata makes a thumbs up sitting at the kotatsu in Kenma's room. "Cute, it suits you!"

Why is a superstar like Kodzuken wearing such a costume? The main issue lies exactly in how famous he's become, being one of the most sought-after streamers has limited where, when and who he goes out with. Regular activities he used to do such as going to a game convention without getting harassed have turned into an impossible mission. Hence the idea of cosplaying to hide his identity, courtesy of Hinata.

"Thanks Shouyou, you really helped me out." Kenma looks at himself on the mirror satisfied with the outcome of his cosplay —plain but efficient— he'd be able to walk among the crowd at the convention wearing this.

"Hehe, no problem, I've sewed some easy costumes for Natsu when she was little!"

Kenma sits by his side kissing his cheek, "You're full of surprises, definitely my best investment so far."

"Phew, guess I earned your sponsorship for a while longer!"

"Hmm...not yet," he smirks lifting a brow, "I have a proposal for you."

Hinata's eyes open wide, "Uh-oh, is it the indecent type?"

"Not this time," he chuckles nudging his shoulder, "How about you join me for a double cosplay?"

"Me? But we'd attract more attention. We've been on streams together, plus Black Jackals' players are super popular lately, so..."

"That's why you'll be incognito too."

"I don't know if I can make a costume that matches with yours," they both look at Hinata's fingers full of red dots from poking himself after sewing Kenma's simple cloak.

"Don't worry about it," Kenma picks up his credit card as he browses a fancy cosplay website on his laptop, "Choose anything you like."

"Whaaat! Why did we waste time making a crappy cloak when you could buy one that looks much better?"

Kenma glances at him with a blush, "I enjoy spending time alone with you."

Since Kenma offered to be Hinata's sponsor he's used his position to hoard him as much as possible, fun nights playing videogames, weekends in Tokyo, or even longer trips around Japan when they're free. Kenma can afford it and Hinata won't deny an opportunity to tag along one of his best friends-lovers.

"Me too! My poor fingers though, hope this won't affect my ability to play volleyball," Hinata pouts at his own clumsiness.

"Oh, you're right," a guilty Kenma holds Hinata's hand by the wrist, "Let me fix you up." He licks at the hurt fingertips like a cat would lick a wound, sucking softly rolling his tongue in a way that's too suggestive in spite of his 'innocent' intentions.

"Kenma...that's a bit perverted."

"Mmnn- ish'it bwettah?"

Hinata shoves his index and middle fingers in Kenma's mouth and he slurps on them with his eyes closed as he lets out cute whimpers that are certainly not so pure anymore.

"Yes, th-thank you," he pulls them out smearing saliva on Kenma's lower lip, his brain too distracted by the lewd sight to feel any pain. His lips remain parted and his eyes closed before Hinata realizes what he's been waiting for, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

The setter sighs opening his eyes obscured by the hood, a shady smirk on his face. "See, I'm a powerful white mage, you're healed already."

"Anyways!" the redhead coughs staring at the laptop ignoring the bulge in his pants, "If you're a mage, I want a cool knight costume!"

"Oh, that's a great choice, you can wear a helmet to hide yourself," Kenma clicks furiously on a bunch of accessories, "And a sword, a chest plate, leather gloves..."

"You're into this, aren't you?"

"If we're doing it let's do it properly."

It doesn't surprise Hinata in the slightest, Kenma _really_ likes wearing the cat costume they had purchased for him to wear in private. This time he has an excuse to cosplay in public and he looks so excited Hinata can't say anything at the exorbitant numbers shown on the online cart. It's going to be amusing to cosplay together, that's for sure.

\- - -

Kuroo stares outside the window from his work desk. His eyes sting from looking at the computer for hours, at moments like this he's always reminded of the never-ending hours of training he used to spend running through his neighborhood. The wind on his face, the cold and the heat, the sweat, it felt nice in company of his teammates. He plays with a pen spinning it deftly across his fingers, sure, the amount of money he earns at Japan volleyball promotion division is crazy, but he misses the touch of a volley ball sometimes. He still practices with Kenma and Hinata to stay in shape along other activities that require physical effort, just yesterday Kenma asked if he was free to join them for a gaming convention but sadly he's been chained to a computer all day.

"Wonder what they're up to."

[ Grout chat: Kittens ]

-Kuroo: how's the game con

-Kuroo: are you two having fun?

He keeps filling away reports on new players for a while before his phone dings.

-Kenma: I'm having a great time (ⓛωⓛ)️

-Kenma: I joined a Street Fighter tournament without being chased by fans for once

-Shouyou: he was beating everyone but didn't win last round :(

-Kenma: I didn't want to be found out!!

-Shouyou: we're buying merchandise for Kenma's room now

That's odd, Kuroo doesn't quite get what's happening, who wouldn't recognize Kodzuken during a game tournament?

-Kuroo: a couple of hot streamers like yourselves and noone's recognized you?

Meanwhile at the convention Kenma is going wild checking every store buying things for him and Hinata, his credit card almost letting out smoke from the shopping spree.

"Hey Kenma, you didn't tell Kuroo we were going to be disguised?" he asks as he tries to balance the tower of items on his hands, it's a little difficult wearing a knight outfit —Kenma insisted on a fully accessorized get-up— specially with a fake helmet on.

"Of course not, can't you imagine what sort of things he'd pick for us?" Kenma's terrified face gives Hinata a clear idea.

"Probably a girl's school uniform or something like that."

Kenma puts another figurine box on top of the rest on Hinata's hands, "Exactly, he's a horny bastard, and the worst is he'd get moody if we refused to wear them."

Hinata shivers picturing Kuroo's sly smirk, if he'd joined them his cosplay would have been that of a demon lord's underling, the stereotypical evil character with horns and a long cape, it'd fit his looks. Still, he can't help thinking it'd be more fun if he were here.

"Really, that's how you talk about a childhood friend Kenma?" he laughs at the mean depiction of the ex-captain.

"It's precisely because he's a close friend I know how he is...and what he likes," Kenma looks back at him and even with the hood hiding his face Hinata can tell his words have taken a serious turn.

"Ah, you guys are...um, well, it's like you and I, right?"

Suddenly Kenma stops before they reach the next store, pointing at the lounge area with vending machines and several seats. "Let's rest for a bit, I'd like to talk about that since you mentioned it."

 _"Oops, that didn't sound very good,"_ Hinata follows after him and they drop their bags to sit on a sofa far away from the crowd so they can chat without their disguises.

"Phew! This stupid helmet is too hot, my hair's all sweaty!"

No dancing around the issue this time, "Shouyou, what's your opinion of Kuroo?"

Hinata tilts his head at the apparently random question, "He's helped me a lot since I came back to Japan, he said he's got contacts to promote my career and offered me his full support, I'm really indebted to him."

"I meant as a person." Kenma innerly curses at his smart plan to approach Hinata, truly worthy of Kuroo's conniving nature.

"Ohh! Hmm, he's a good guy even if he looks like a mafia boss!"

"Pfft!" the setter snickers at his naive assessment, "Then I assume you still like me more, don't you?"

"Huh?!" Hinata jumps on his seat, "What made you think I didn't?"

"When you said our relationship was the same it made me wonder...it's true we have sex for fun, but I think differently of _us_ Shouyou." He curls his pinky finger with Hinata's gazing at him with a shy expression, his cheeks totally flushed. They get closer feeling the other's body heat leaning forward for a kiss, their eyes shut, their hearts beat faster and-

"EEEEEK!!!!"

A loud screech nearby almost makes them fall from the sofa, turning their heads to see a girl with a bold cosplay pointing at them.

"Ko-Kodzuken, look guys, it's Kodzuken!!" she yells at a group of friends to come over alerting the crowd of people around.

"Crap, run Kenma!" Hinata picks up their bags and boxes in a hurry, "Come on, to the public bathrooms!"

"Why there?!" Sulking in disgust Kenma follows as fast as he can leaving behind a trail of curious eyes directed at them.

"Here, go in first!" Pointing at Kenma to enter a bathroom stall they rush in closing the door, their things scattered on the floor to fit in the cramped space. They hear the murmur of people and steps outside the bathrooms, a pack of rabid fans is searching for them.

"That was some quick thinking," Kenma regains his breath as he sits on the toilet, Hinata looming over him with his hands on the wall.

"Better wait until everything's calmed down."

Luckily noone else seems to be going in, they're both panting due to the tension of the moment, it'd surely be misleading if someone heard two people making weird noises in a stall. Hinata looks down to see Kenma biting his lower lip, clutching his pants while staring at his crotch. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, hang in there a bit longer."

His only reply are a couple nods while he fiddles with Hinata's fake sword belt, loosening it until it falls on top of their shopping bags.

"Um, Kenma?"

"This is exciting." They look straight into each other's eyes and Kenma's own glint smirking up at Hinata. Without warning his pants get unbuttoned and unzipped in a flash by a pair of swift fingers.

"Wait a min-" too late to ask, his underwear goes next pulled down to his knees along his pants. "Fuck."

"Ah, not yet, I have something else in mind." Kenma swipes his tongue to moisten his lips, then wraps his fingers tightly around Hinata's cock making a gentle back and forth motion.

"Mmhh...yeah, that feels amazing." It's not difficult to bend Hinata's will with Kenma between his legs, he's getting hard even when the back of his mind keeps reminding him how dangerous this is.

"Always wanted to try this in a public place."

"Is it because of the cosplay or you like the risk of getting caught?"

"Both." His hand jerks faster yet until Hinata is fully erect, twitching upwards when he strokes the base in a twisting motion, teasing with little laps at the wet slit.

Hinata holds the back of his head with his fingers entwined in his hair, pushing lightly towards his hard-on. "You're a naughty kitten...you want this Kenma?" he taps his cock side to side on his parted lips feeling warm puffs of air.

"Yes, please." A smooth thrust and Hinata's shaft goes inside filling his cheek as he sucks on it doing quick head bobs. Hinata rocks his hips eagerly biting back a moan at the heat of Kenma's tongue swiveling expertly around him.

"Hah- damn, that's it kitten, ah-! He feels Kenma grip at his thighs when he buries himself deeper, bunching a fist on his hair untying his hair bun. He looks down to make sure everything is alright and the absolutely debauched look on his face is enough signal to keep ravishing his throat.

Kenma's head is fuzzy, he tries to focus swallowing Hinata to the hilt, his lips hitting his groin each time he moves forward. His own cock aches underneath his costume, it's too inconvenient to try taking it off now so he settles for servicing his lover to the best of his abilities.

"Crap Kenma, let me pull out, gonna come soon." He tries to push him away but the setter grabs onto his ass encouraging him to keep fucking his mouth until he's finished.

 _"Don't be dumb Shouyou, we can't make a mess on our costumes,"_ he tries to say frowning at him with an angry look.

The door of the public bathroom slams open, someone just came in.

"Kenma, stop, please stop, we're going to be heard." He muffles the obscene noises biting at his sleeve, screwing his eyes feeling the arousal coiling around his crotch. It won't be long for the grand finale.

There's no reasoning anymore, Kenma is devouring Hinata's length staring at him with blurry half-lidded eyes brimming with need. His pants are tented with a damp patch, his erection throbbing nearly in tandem with Hinata's in his mouth. Drool and precum pools at the corner of his lips and he whines a step away from the climax.

"Fuck!" Hinata lets out a groan as he buckles snapping his hips nonstop spilling a huge load of cum in Kenma's mouth, pulling away to pump himself shooting thick strands on his face, Kenma catching up lolling his tongue to avoid the inevitable mess.

"Hnn-a-ahhn-!" he shudders head to toe moaning at the orgasm throughly wrecking his senses as he comes untouched in his pants. Cum dribbles across his face and he's incredibly turned on by it, gathering the milky liquid with his fingers savoring what he'd missed. Thankfully his costume got spared, but the same can't be said about his bottoms.

Somebody coughs purposely loud in the bathroom, the door slams shut again and they stare at one another blushing furiously realizing they've been caught.

"Let's get out of here."

"I gotta wash my face...maybe take off my pants and underwear."

"What? Why?"

"This cloak should suffice, I can't walk around like this," he opens up his garment to show the stained clothes below.

Hinata stares completely stunned, "You came that much from giving me a blowjob?"

Kenma smooches his cheek with a grin, "Told you this was exciting."

They try to compose themselves splashing cold water on their faces, at least the hood and helmet will serve their purpose hiding a crimson flush that reaches up to their ears.

It seems the fans have left the area, they leave holding hands to continue buying merchandise walking through the leftover stores. Hinata sees a t-shirt with a cat picture and for some reason he thinks of Kuroo, realizing they haven't got a single thing for him yet.

"Let's buy a gift for Kuroo-san! He must be bored at work right now."

"You're too nice Shouyou," Kenma sighs but complies to his suggestion heading to a stall with huge plush dolls, searching between a mountain of them.

"This one...it's Kuroo's twin brother!"

They're staring at a fat black cat plushie with a lazy expression, its mane drooping over one eye resembling Kuroo's bedhead. They look at each other and snort at the obvious look-alike, hopefully this will brighten up his day at the office.

"Ah, we haven't replied to his last text, let's take a selfie!"

-Kenma: did you escape from work?

Kuroo checks his phone weirded out at the late reply, typing to ask what's going on when Hinata sends a photo.

-Shouyou: look, you're right here Kuroo-san ^ - ^

"What the..." his fingers stop tapping to take in the cuteness overload. The cat plushie is squished between Kenma and Hinata kissing its plump cheeks from each side. Scratch that, why are they wearing some kind of fantasy cosplay and why wasn't he informed? He should've called in sick for work as he originally planned to join his adorable kittens, volleyball promotion division can survive without him for a day if it means he gets to see them in cute clothes.

-Kuroo: wow (=ܫ=*)

-Kuroo: wish I'd really be in the middle of you babes

-Kuroo: stuck in this office

-Kuroo: so lonely and miserable while you have so much fun WITHOUT ME

He adds a wide range of sad emoticons to emphasize his tantrum, sulking at the missed chance as he faceplants on his desk.

"See? Told you he'd get moody," Kenma shrugs his shoulders as more sad emoticons flood their chat.

Hinata holds onto the plushie trying to think of a way to console Kuroo, he's feeling guilty reading his texts. "Um, is Kuroo-san's office very far?"

"...Shouyou, don't fall for it. I asked if he wanted to join us yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah but he had to work, bet he really wanted to come."

"I suppose you're right, what do you propose we do then?"

Hinata leans to mutter on his ear, "...and that'll cheer him up for sure!"

"So we'll attack several weak points at once, good strategy."

"It's not an _attack_ Kenma, we're trying to help, not defeat him!"

"You're quite crafty, operation 'Cheer-up-Kuroo' begins now," he says as they high five, "Let's prepare our weapons."

\- - -

The sunlight dims through the office windows, Kuroo just woke up after a short nap on his chair and he's relieved to find out his paperwork is nearly done. He's still feeling down after missing such a great opportunity today, but no point crying over spilled milk any longer. He sorts out the last reports when a knock on his door startles him, the office should be empty at this time, hopefully it isn't a last minute job.

"Come in, I'm finishing work for the day so make it quick." He hears two pair of steps as the door opens but he pays no mind as he's busy storing the last files.

"Gwah, this place is super wide! Feels as if a big shot worked here."

Kuroo snaps around immediately listening to the voice like it's music to his ears. "Hinata?!"

Kenma walks behind him still on his white mage costume, but Hinata isn't wearing his own anymore, it was too stuffy and clunky to wear it around for hours. Why the Black Jackals' sports uniform though?

"Kenma, you too...why are you here, did something happen?" His face shows how openly confused he is, they've only visited this place strictly for business before.

"Here to cheer up a friend," he offers the black cat plushie from the photo handing it to its rightful owner.

Kuroo looks at the cat's silly face for a bit, then up at them with a grin just as silly. _"Am I very lucky, or am I the luckiest?"_ he thinks to himself sitting back on his chair placing the cat on his lap as the other two lean on the desk, side by side in front of him.

"So are you telling me to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he smiles pressing his chin on the cat's fluffy head.

Hinata glances at Kenma and he nods in agreement, "Hmm, well, _daddy_ has been working so hard today we thought of visiting."

Kuroo's mouth forms a straight line, his eyes wide as plates at the specific word. He needs to do a double take, he's probably mistaken, or he's still asleep and dreaming, "What did you just say?"

"Shouyou, daddy looks tired, maybe we'll have to play on our own," Kenma smirks at him before kissing Hinata, pushing their lips as they tilt their heads to blend together perfectly.

Is this a hidden camera prank? Has Kuroo died in his sleep and this is what paradise looks like? It can't be real, he's only confessed his secret kink to Kenma once while they were too drunk on sake to remember. Perhaps he's miscalculated the memory of his lightweight friend.

They lace their tongues in front of Kuroo —flabbergasted at the view— moaning at the pleasant open-mouthed kisses, a thin line of spit keeps them linked while they tenderly press their lips. Kuroo's gaze aims between their legs to see them massaging one another, two bulges growing larger at the playful touch.

"A-ah, mnn...Shouyou, the plan..."

"Oh, that's right, how was your day daddy?" He lets go of Kenma to lean an arm over Kuroo's office chair smiling so innocently you'd almost be able to disregard his prominent hard-on. Almost.

Kuroo still doesn't know how to react clawing at the cat plushie that's covering his own stiffy. It's obvious they're here to indulge his kink, or kinks in general, considering he also has a thing for cosplay and sports uniforms. Regardless of the temptation there's a low chance of employees appearing at the office, he shouldn't do anything risky like having sex here even if he's dying to.

"Daddy?" Hinata opts to snatch away the cat tossing it back to Kenma —it's placed on the desk— sitting on his leg and crossing his arms around his neck pecking his lips.

Screw work ethics, Kuroo's cock _demands_ him to take charge right now, shoving his hand under Hinata's shorts to reward his kindness like he truly deserves. "Yes kitten, daddy just had a rough day at work...I'm so happy you've come."

"Ngh- I wanted- wanted to thank you for helping me since I came to Japan."

"Yeah?" he rubs a thumb across the slit and underside making him shudder, "You're so cute, how about you bend over my desk and show me how grateful you are?"

Turns out Kenma has been sitting on it, he spreads his legs so Hinata can slot himself in the middle, uttering a low grunt when the redhead rubs his cheek on his erection hidden under the white cloak. Hinata smiles at him, his butt sticking up at Kuroo's disposal.

"You're so obedient daddy is going to give you a treat." Kuroo unbuckles his belt, there's a special charm to fucking wearing his expensive suit, it's filthy and unproper, he pulls down his pants and boxers only enough to take out his cock jerking off a bit to warm up.

"There's a condom in my right pocket."

Kuroo smirks ripping open the packaging, the lubed condom slipping smoothly through his lenght. "Did you plan this before or after the convention?"

"Shouyou likes to improvise, we guessed you'd like the surprise."

"My lovely kittens know me so well..." he yanks Hinata's shorts and underwear to his knees, tapping on his feet so he separates his legs wider. His brows hike watching Hinata's hole shiny with slick, so moist he can still see traces of what he assumes must be lube. Kuroo's fingers delve within thrusting fast, making Hinata moan at the brusque motions grazing his sweet spot with precision, "Hnngh! Da-daddy, so good-!"

"Fuck, you're ready for daddy's cock huh? You stretched yourself real nice beforehand." He pulls out his fingers to hold onto Hinata's hips, his shaft pulsing as he breaches the tight rim rocking halfway for a few thrusts, but his patience runs thin soon and he produces a rough slap of skin on skin bottoming inside his ass.

Kenma pats Hinata's head as he crumples his cloak biting at it, "Such a nice boy, you're doing so well Shouyou," he whispers praises while getting extremely excited himself, looking at him getting fucked is making his own erection weep for attention. As if Hinata read his mind he slips a hand underneath the cloak pumping his shaft right away, how convenient that he never put anything on after messing his pants earlier.

"God Shouyou, yes, please touch me."

"That's it, make Kenma feel good while daddy gives you what you need," the pounding becomes fierce and hasty, so strong Hinata gets jostled knocking away the piles of papers on the desk. Kuroo groans feeling him clench, his cock enveloped so tightly he can barely pull out as he kneads his wonderful ass. "Shit...you coming kitten?"

It's impossible for Hinata to form coherent words, only wanton whines as his brain focuses on the pleasant tingles traveling up his spine, Kuroo ramming at his prostate tirelessly. "Daddy, daddy, ah-aaah, Tetsu-!" he jerks Kenma's cock fervently, his own throbs for release and another thrust sends him over the edge, squirting in rapid shots landing on the floor.

"Wow, that was hot." Kenma gulps staring at Hinata's orgasmic expression, his usually bright eyes watery and unfocused, mouth hung open breathing for air resting on his lap dangerously close to his aching hard-on. Kuroo bends over him smooching his nape, his neck, licking his ear and the redhead hums satisfied turning his head for a passionate kiss.

"Give me a minute babe, I can keep going." With outmost care Kuroo pulls out of Hinata, his length a dark hue of red pointing up, visibly twitching while he squeezes the hilt in a desperate effort to hold back, it's a feat he didn't reach the limit yet but he's certainly close.

"Mmhh...did you like watching Kenma? You're really hard, it looks painful," Hinata toys with his cock brushing his daint fingers across, up and down they go, fondling his balls making Kenma whimper as he leaks precum. "Don't worry, daddy will make you feel better soon."

Kuroo sits on the office chair removing his suit jacket, next he loosens his tie and sits with his legs spread showing his erection without a trace of shame. "Of course he's hard, the only thing he likes more than videogames is _you_ Hinata. I'm sure he almost came from watching me fuck you."

Kenma's face bursts red like cherries, "Shut up Kuroo, why are you-!!"

"Oh don't be mad now, daddy loves you both, there's nothing wrong saying how you feel," he smirks like a devil rejoicing on Kenma's embarrassment, "Hinata, why don't you tell him?"

"I- I love you Kenma," he invites the setter into a carnal kiss full of need, pressing their lips with devotion spoiling each other until they're satisfied. Kenma grips at his t-shirt like he doesn't want to let go, muttering in a soft tone so low only Hinata can hear him.

"I love you too."

"Let's feel good together, okay?" he tugs at him to get off the desk, then slides the long cloak down his shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh my god," Kuroo blinks once, twice, he tries to swallow spit but his throat is totally dry. The only piece of clothing remaining on Kenma are a pair of knee-high boots. "You...you came here...naked?" He'll save the puss in boots joke for after sex, he doesn't want to spoil the eroticism of the moment.

"Something happened at the convention, couldn't wear my costume anymore." Ignoring the little detail that he chose to take off _everything_ before coming to his office, that is.

"Uh, sounds interesting. You can tell me about it later...for now come sit on my lap."

Kenma steps in front of him turning his back, Kuroo smacks his ass and spreads him to see his entrance is just as slick as Hinata was earlier, they likely prepared one another in anticipation. Kuroo couldn't be more grateful, no time wasted on foreplay.

"Be gentle daddy," he holds onto Kuroo's knees as he gets stretched open, slowly taking in the pleasant girth sinking all the way. He finally sits letting out a moan, Kuroo's hands roam to the front to pinch his nipples, sucking and nipping at his neck leaving a trail of bruises.

"Are you sure? You're mewling like a cat on heat." Taking control of the rhythm Kuroo grips at his ass making him bounce quickly, slamming upwards at the same time he pushes him down effectively reaching Kenma's prostate with every thrust thanks to the comfy position.

Hinata crawls closer kneeling to have a front seat for the show, "You're amazing Kenma, you take daddy's cock so easily."

"Don't- sit there- too close, oh-ooh, mmhh-!" he arches his body throwing his head over Kuroo's shoulder, closing his legs embarrassed at the redhead's attentive gaze.

"Tsk," a tongue click from Kuroo implies he disapproves, "You're clenching around me, stop pretending you dislike being watched. Let's give Hinata a better view, shall we?" His hands hold Kenma's legs by the underside of his knees, lifting them to be wide apart exposing how he gets penetrated, rocking into him steadily taking on a brutal pace as Kenma whines without restraint at the merciless treatment.

"Woah, you're oozing so much cum..." Hinata leans to suck at the tip leaking clear drops that dribble as he bounces on Kuroo's shaft, swinging his head blowing him in unison with Kuroo's thrusts feeling it twitch in his mouth and tasting his essence.

"Fuck yeah, love you babes...thank you, thank you, thank you- nghh-!" his hips snap in swift motions losing any semblance of a rhythm the closer he gets to release, Kenma's warm hole enticing him to come hard. Kuroo groans biting at the setter's neck, pounding with force letting out rich spurts filling the condom.

Kenma's eyes screw shut, lustful moans escape his lips and he's so overstimulated he can't quit shaking, edging an orgasm so strong his toes curl feeling a current throughout his entire body. Hinata bobs his head swallowing him deep and Kenma bunches his fists on his hair slamming himself in, his cock pulsing as a rush of cum shoots down his throat. He lolls his head weakly to the side, Hinata frees his member and next thing he knows there's something hot dripping on his chest, opening his eyes to see Hinata jerking off spilling all over him.

"Shit...there's so much, Shouyou..."

"Mmmh, look how dirty you are Kenma," Kuroo smirks smearing the sticky substance through his abs, "You liked coming from daddy's cock?"

He pants irregularly gasping for air, "Yeah, a lot."

Hinata smiles wide licking his own seed off Kenma's chest, "Great! Maybe we should bring gifts more often."

"Feel free to come everyday, by any means."

"Don't get your hopes up Kuroo," retorts Kenma as he stands on trembling legs to put on his cloak again.

"Aw, I'm not _daddy_ anymore?"

Fortunately there's a box of tissues in Kuroo's drawer, they wipe away most of the slick trying to look somewhat presentable despite how sweaty they are. "Thank you for the precious gift," repeats Kuroo once more, "You're the best."

The room feels so quiet after they leave. Kuroo is sitting on his chair staring at the black cat on his desk, the cat stares blankly in return but he still can't believe what just happened. His suit feels damp, his nape tacky, the white traces on the floor under his desk reminding him that yes, he made Hinata come right there. So it wasn't a dream after all?

\- - -

"Gwah! You didn't have to buy so many things for me Kenma!"

They sit at Kenma's cozy kotatsu as they always do after a day full of activity, taking the load of items out of the bags. Hinata won't even ask how much he's spent this time, it doesn't really matter, their time together is what's most valuable.

"It's alright to keep my best friend happy, no? You're a great source of income from publicity, you could say I can afford this thanks to you. Makes sense to share part of my wealth if you think of it that way." Kenma is smart making good points, he doesn't want Hinata to feel guilty about getting spoiled.

"I don't understand it too well, but if you say so!"

Kenma grins at him, "Yup, but stay interesting or I'll drop you."

"What?! You're kidding, even after I cosplayed for you!" he pouts tackling Kenma onto the floor, pining his hands above his head.

"...Fine, even if you were the worst player in the world I'd still support you."

"Hey!"

"Not saying you are," he pauses turning his head to the side, "I just- love you that much."

Hinata relishes in the cute blush dusting his cheeks, "More than Kuroo-san?"

The setter chuckles at the question, "Jealous?"

"I don't mind sharing."

"I do."

Sometimes the topic is unavoidable, Kenma hates being vocal about it, he's never meant to push his feelings on Hinata but he can't help getting greedy at times. Sharing Hinata is fun so long it's with Kuroo, he knows he isn't a threat —just a pervert— except it's different with the rest of setters, there are feelings involved.

"Kenma?"

Suddenly he flips Hinata underneath to straddle him while circling his hips, bending to lick his lips in a suggestive manner. "You really want to hear how I feel Shouyou? That's dangerous, you know."

"S-sorry." He's aware of what he means, a warning to change topic before things turn serious. Oh, he's got the perfect distraction in mind, "Why don't we check for more cosplays? We could use them at home."

Kenma's eyes almost glitter at the suggestion, "You'd really like that? I actually thought of purchasing extra ones..." he gets off the redhead to sit typing frantically on his laptop.

"Wait, you planned that far ahead?" He peeks at the screen and he's shocked at the wide selection of costume pictures he had saved. "Holy shit."

Barely for a second he recalls Kenma being scared of Kuroo's kinky tastes, although now he dares to think they aren't too far apart in that sense. Fantasy cosplays, uniforms, lingerie to match the look...like captain like setter, no wonder they're so compatible, at least for sex.

"Which ones are your favorite? I think you'd look cool in this barbarian warrior outfit, the nurse uniform is so adorable though. We could always get both!"

Hinata gulps nervously, it seems he's inadvertently awakened the beast, he shouldn't have played with the cat's tail.

"Um, how about this set of three?"

A click on the express mail option and with that Hinata's destiny is sealed.

Next day Kuroo arrives to work expecting another boring day at the office. He puts down his suitcase, straightens his tie and sits on his chair stretching himself for a while before starting his tasks. Approximately an hour later his phone buzzes, the screen showing a text from Kenma.

-Kenma: we've got a special delivery for you

Kuroo blinks looking at a picture of what seems like a demon cosplay. A jeweled crown, horns, cape, a fancy suit, basically the whole evil character set.

-Shouyou: we'll be waiting at Kenma's home

-Shouyou: master Ψ( ●^▽^● )Ψ

The next photo nearly makes him drop his phone to the floor. Kenma and Hinata are crouching on a futon wearing an extremely revealing incubus cosplay. Horned hairband, a pet collar, long gloves, see-through panties, a garter belt with a tail attached and laced stockings, everything in black. He gasps feeling his cock rustle happily within his pants, whatever he had to accomplish at work today will be impossible, his concentration gone through the window.

"Oh. My. God."

Work hours have never felt longer, he types on his computer like a madman trying to beat his personal record at doing paperwork. He stops to look at the wall, an old motivational poster hung there ages ago reads:

"Hang in there, kitty."

\- - -

FIN ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Kuroo has that ancient poster at his office. Google -hang in there baby- to learn more about CUTE CATS!


End file.
